


As Real as it gets

by Firehedgehog



Series: Stories Of The Rainbow Chosen [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Body Dysphoria, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Skull had amnesia and a body that he knew was wrong, an a feeling that he should be dead. Hes also Asriel Dreemurr his soul stuck on earth since his body fell to dustfrom the challenged of If skull was Asriel Dreemurr





	1. Distortion

His head hurt again, the jabbing needle of pain behind hid right eye and the familiar feel of the back of his neck pricking in stress. He had less then twenty minutes to take a migraine pill before it became too late, then he’d be useless for the day.

Thank goodness they were rare, as his cloud flames burned through the medication quickly.

And even better no show or missions.

He had no urge to deal with Reborn or the others.

“Your getting them more often,” a male voice said, wincing Skull looked across his trailer to see a familiar checker faced masked being.

“Even with my healing, and your healing... not everything was fixed,” Skull said quietly.

The thing is... Skull didn’t become a Stunt actor till after this person found him, badly hurt and drowning in his own blood. In the middle of nowhere, in a place no humans should have been able to get to in the first place.

How the heck did he end up in a cave filled with air at the bottom of the ocean, only people he knew that could teleport was checkers here and the Vindice who’d he’d been warned about.

The man had saved him, healing him then his own healing factor woke up, or rather his Cloud flames became active.

That had been a surprise to both of them, as essentially Skull was immortal as long as his flames ran through his body. He did not want to remember the weird accidents that would have killed anyone else.

In a rare moment f kindness Skull had been helped to his feet and helped rebuild his life, or rather a new life since no one knew who the heck he was.

The only thing that plagued him were migraines a side effect from that first almost death, and weird nightmares about yellow flowers.

Why the heck was he afraid of flowers?

“Tomorrow will be the final mission with the others,” Checkerface said, passing him the information needed.

“Huh, neat. Maybe after I’ll try looking in the united States to see if they know who I am,” Skull said absently as he read through the information.

Kawahira frowned behind his illusion, now Skull.. this one he would feel guilty about.

After Checkerface left the room Skull looked at his reflection in the mirror, he pushed his cloud flames back and instead of a nineteen year old was a small purple haired ten to twelve years old. This was his real self, his ageless self that was frozen in time.

“I don’t know how long i can keep doing this,” he sighed unhappily, as cloud flames were not meant to disguise one like this.

Sometimes he felt as if he was complete, as if something was keeping him like this.

Nightmares of yellow flowers and a red eyed child, he shivered and pushed back the nightmare of dying.

And why did he have a feeling that he should be dead?


	2. Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time slipped left and right, is it any wonder that Asriel ended.. weirdly.

When a monster died there soul shattered, there body fell to dust.

There was no ever after as far as they knew.

The thing was... when Asriel died his soul had his foster siblings soul with it, human had determination.

And reincarnation.

No were not talking about that timeline where they became demons or angels when they died.

Go track the comics down if you want that universe.

Anyway...

For a moment there souls stood between, Chara chose to stay as there rage was not spent.

Asriel was thrown into time, there soul should have shattered.

There was no choice, for there soul was too linked to the timeline to vanish.

Flowey even with determination would not exist if the soul was gone, that moment of being saved and the barrier broken couldn’t happen if the soul was gone.

And add in the timeline flipping back and forth.

It was amazing his soul ended in the right timeline and sane.

Memories were missing of course, as a certain yellow flower.. _yes Flowey we mean you_... had them.

While the barrier was still sealed magic was to weak for a magical body to form, but the flames of the world.. they latched on the part of him that wanted to be free.

A body both human and monster.

Monsters had once used Flames but lost the ability when sealed, but Asriel... was free.

Free and in the past before Frisk came.

And Skull was born. In a cave deep under the ocean, then fell off a ledge inside very disoriented.

Kawahira was still very confused on finding a flame using human.

Well...

No one would find out the truth for a very long time.

OoOoO

Frisk took in the sight of the sun, the first sight of it in weeks since they fell below.

“Its so bright,” Flowey said, resting in a flowerpot in there arms.

“That’s the noontime sky,” they said, there stomach rumbled a bit in hunger, lunch had been hours ago.

“Woweee! I’m going to make friends with all the humans!” Papyrus said his usual shout.

Frisk waited for Flowey’s usual biting remark, when none came.

“Flowey?” they asked, noticing the small yellow monster was staring into the distance with a strange look.

“Nothing Frisk, just the world screwing with me,” he muttered.

After all, why would the over world seen familiar to him.

Miles away, a small purple haired cursed ‘baby’ readjusted his motocycle as there was word of a cure.


	3. That waiting period... meh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the writer is giggling in real life and procrastinating

Skull wanted to bounce, the pacifier was gone.

He wouldn’t be compared to a tiny baby again.

Well... as soon as his body aged again.

He might actually get older then the age he was before.

No...

He didn’t have that type of luck.

“Calm down lackey,” Reborn scowled cocking his gun, he didn’t have the patience to deal with Skull rather hyper. The purple haired cloud pouted.

“I’ll be back in a few days, i need to see if were going age normally or faster then normal, if slower I’ll see what I can do to speed it up to our true ages,” Verde said adjusting his glasses.

“It would be nice to look people in the eyes again,” Fon said thoughtfully.

Skull sighed.

OoOoO

Flowey stared out the window from his flowerpot, rain was pounding the clear windows heavily and wouldn’t stop anytime soon. His life had changed much in the three months they’d been free.

The monsters had equal rights with humans.

Of course not everyone was happy.

There was racial discrimination, from both sides.

But the sour flower had expected this.

“Ohhhhh...”

Blinking he turned to see Frisk watching an event on TV, some type of motorcycle event.

“Cool...” he breathed as one of them did a cool trick through the air.

Why did all the cool things in life require legs?

OoOoO

Skull sneezed and wondered why he felt rather smug.

“You better now be getting sick!” Reborn said glaring, as none f them wanted to get sick while still in a rather young body.

He was soooo taking a vacation when his body looked older.


End file.
